Mr Monk and the Sickness
by Crazy Care Bear
Summary: When a woman shows up in San Francisco with a terrible sickness it will take all Randy and Monk have to clear her name, while it takes all Stottlemeyer has to keep Randy from getting a sickness as well.
1. Chapter 1

All right, before you read this you need to know that the girl in this sees things, but that becomes pretty clear early on. and enjoy, but if you don't review I'll find you!

* * *

**Mr. Monk and the Sickness**

She should have known not to go. The shadows were growing steadily even though was no light to cast such shadows, and they hid the movement of things not here or there. She should have known this would be a bad day, but the fact that he gave her hope to dismantle the shadows was too good of an officer to refuse just because she saw a few blurry things.

She ran a hand through her golden brown hair, a nervous habit she had since she was a kid, as she waited for him to show. She bounced her hands against each other as she rapidly paced in an oval path. Now she knew this was a bad idea. If this was a good idea she wouldn't have to meet him in an empty alley, where she could barely hear the sound of the city. If she had any other options she would have gladly walked away then.

"Hello," a man's voice greeted from the opening of the alley. He started walking towards her and asked, "How are you today?"

"I'm seeing movements that have no cause, but they haven't manifested into anything, so I'm doing alright," she told him.

"Well, I guess we don't have any time to spare then," he responded, unbuttoning his coat and setting his hands in his pockets.

The hairs on the back of her neck stood up as she surveyed the man. He was dress in fine attire, a pinstriped suit with a clearly silk tie, clearly someone who would never look twice at her. So why was he here, trying to help her? She was unkempt and her clothes were dirty from bouncing from place to place, with no set home. Any remaining money she had was hidden away in her socks. He didn't belong in this alley with her, but he was there, so she was going to use his help.

"Thank you again," she told him. "All the other doctors said that the operation is the only way to help, but I can't afford it. None of them mentioned a second option, so thank you."

He nodded, and took a step closer to her. "You do realize that this procedure is costly?"

"Oh yes," she answered. "I don't have much money now, but once I'm back to my old self, I'll get any job I can and pay you back, with interest."

He chuckled quietly to himself, in manner as though he knew something she didn't. "That won't be necessary; I don't take whores' money."

"What?" Before she knew what was happening he lunged at her, and his hands wrapped around her neck, squeezing to keep her silent. She clawed at his hands, trying to loosen his killer grip. He was grinning as he strangled her, muttering things about whores and sluts will get what they deserve.

He was still grinning when she saw something swoop down, circling the two. At first she had only seen it fly by as a large brown blur, but when it came back she saw it in its entirety. A bat like body, but the size of an eagle, with the fur on the stomach cut off letting her peer into the creature's inside that was slowly oozing blood. As it started to fly down at her, it squawked loudly baring his sharp teeth, stained red.

With fear as a motivator, she was able to push the man off of her as she rolled to avoid the monster. Screaming, she protected her head as she waved one arm in the air to fend off the flying beast. She only became quiet when she heard a moan of pain from her side.

She stopped and glanced up. The creature was gone, but there was another moan. She looked towards the source and nearly screamed again. The man was groaning in pain as he clutched around the shard of glass sticking out of his side. She scrambled over to him, and began to apply pressure to wound. The man let out one final moan before he passed out from pain.

Frantic, she screamed, "Help! Help! Please, someone help!" There was no response, so she desperately searched for a piece of cloth to help stop the bleeding. She quickly undid his tie and began using to help stop the bleeding as she begged futilely, "Oh please don't die, please don't die."

She paused, listening to the sounds of someone coming closer. "Help! Please help, he's hurt!"

A man appeared at the opening. She smiled at him, relived, and yelled, "Call 911, and hurry!"

And suddenly, he stopped breathing. She attempted to administrate CPR, but it wasn't doing anything. She stopped, and took a deep breath. She was about to continue CPR when a black cloud swirled around her, and then entered the man's body. She screamed.

* * *

see, she has hallucinations. 


	2. Chapter 2

The police buzzed around the alley, snapping pictures, dusting surfaces, surveying the crime scene, while the captain and the lieutenant were interviewing with the witness. He was the same man who called 911, and he desperately tried to explain what happened with the girl without sounding crazy himself.

"Listen, when I came back, the woman was up against the wall, staring at the dead dude. I went over to him to check on him and she started to scream at me to get away from him," the man informed him. "Then she started babbling about he was possessed and how the thing inside of him was trying to tear his skin off. She was talking about the dead body, okay? She was the one who saw something, not me. She's the crazy one."

The captain stroked his mustache and asked, "What happen next?"

He shook his head, rolling his eyes, and answered, "She started kicking the body, and when I grabbed her to make her stop, she kinda snapped back into reality. She looked me square in the eye and said, 'Oh my God, he's dead.' Then she just ran away."

The lieutenant writing everything he said down questioned, "Can you describe this woman?"

"Just kinda dirty looking. I think she might have been homeless. She was a little shorter then me and had light brown hair," the witness told him.

"All right, thanks for your help. If we have anymore questions we'll call you," the captain said, and then started walking towards the dead body.

The lieutenant began to follow him and began, "Umm… Captain?"

He sighed and asked, "Yes Randy?"

"So, do you think this was a murder?"

"Well, I've never seen having a piece of glass thrust into someone's side listed as a natural cause of death," he responded.

"Yeah, but Captain Stottlemeyer-"

"Randy," Stottlemeyer interrupted, "Do you know who this is? He's Doctor Edward Barnhart. He is one of the richest and best known doctors in San Francisco. He's the doctor that is helping people afford medication. He was probably here to help someone and got mugged."

"Then why does he still have money?"

Stottlemeyer sighed annoyed, wishing Randy would just shut up, and answered, "Here's what probably happened, the mugger didn't mean to kill him, and when he saw that the doctor was dead, he freaked and ran away."

"So what about the girl?" Randy questioned. "Do you think she was the murderer?"

"No, murderers don't try to revive their victims," he replied. "She probably was the mugger's girlfriend, who left her. I do want to find her, though. She would be a valuable witness. Now, any more questions?"

"Actually, I have one more." Stottlemeyer groaned and signaled him to continue. "Should we bring Monk in?"

"Randy, the day I need to bring Monk in on a mugging gone wrong, is the day I should retire. Do I make myself clear?" Stottlemeyer asked in a threatening manner.

Randy nodded, clearly defeated. "Good, now Randy when the forensic guys finish up, come give me the report. I want to wrap this up before the media gets wind of this."

"Yes sir."

Randy paced around the busy plaza as he waited for Monk and Natalie to show. Each other step he subconsciously he would graze the beige folder back and forth across his other hand. He knew this was a bad idea, but he didn't care. He had a gut feeling about this case and he was planning on following it through.

He placed the folder under his arm and checked his watch. Only a few more minutes till Monk would arrive, which meant he only had about twenty more minutes till the captain would get suspicious. He bounced his hands together and kept pacing, time slowly ticking by.

"Randy, we're here," Natalie announced, relieving Randy.

"Good. Monk, I'm glad you could come. Here's the case file," Randy greeted, and handed over the folder.

Monk nodded and began looking over the case. He was frowning as his eyes scanned over the pictures and description of the crime scene. He looked up and asked, "You know I do better at crime scenes, why didn't we meet there?"

"We needed to wrap up at the crime scene quickly since it's supposed to rain later," Randy told him with a confident nod.

"Randy, it's not supposed rain all week," Natalie commented.

Deer in headlight, Randy needed to think fast. "Well, the victim is a high profile doctor, so we wrapped up the crime scene quickly to help protect his image."

Monk shook his head and said, "I'm not seeing anything out of the ordinary, tell the captain sorry."

Randy let out an angry sigh and asked, "Well, tell me how you think he died."

Monk looked up at him with superiority in his eyes and answered, "The shard of glass in his side."

"No, I know that. Do you think his murder was planned?"

This received a quizzical stare from Monk and Natalie. Monk inspected the file again and replied, "Well, seeing how the victim was killed by something already in the alley, there's a very good chance it was just an argument that got out of hand."

"Any chance this murder wasn't a murder?" They just stared at him. "Any chance it was an accident?"

Before Monk could answer, Randy's mobile went off. He answered it quickly. "Hello Captain. … No, I'm still at the crime scene. They're not finished yet... Well, he might of finished early, but there are people still working."

"Randy, let me talk to the captain," Monk demanded.

Randy brought a finger up to his lips to quiet him, and cringed as Stottlemeyer began to yell.

"Yes, sir, I know what your orders were… I know you said Monk didn't need to be called in, but-" he was interrupted and then slowly gave the phone over to Monk.

"Hello Captain," Monk began, but soon fell silent. He nodded along and finally said, "All right Captain. Call if you need anything."

He handed the phone back to Randy and told him, "I agree with how the captain wants to handle this case and he wants you back there now."

Randy sighed; he kept losing theses battles, and took the folder back from Monk. "Thanks anyway Monk and sorry if I got you in trouble."

He started walking, but couldn't leave before he said this one thing. "Why was he down there? Why was a man that rich and respected, down in the dodgy area of San Francisco?"

Randy stood tall, legs shoulder width apart, shoulders squared, and his head hung in shame. The captain was yelling at him for be insubordinate and disobeying his direct orders.

"Do you even know how to follow orders? I gave you a job to do and I expected you to follow it. I specifically told you not to involve Adrian Monk and what do you do the second I turn my back? You involve the man I told you not to. What were you thinking? And to top it off, while you off disobeying my orders, they found another dead body of a prostitute that makes her the fifth one. I had expected my lieutenant to be available to take the damn call."

Randy lifted his head to defend himself, but a warning glare from the captain stopped him.

While the captain was battering the lieutenant, they missed the commotion right outside his office. A woman stumbled in, exhausted from being up all night, with her hair all a mess and blood stained her ratty clothing. She glanced around, dazed, until her gaze fell upon the office. She staggered towards it, till a tall officer in a uniform stopped her.

"Can I help you ma'm?" he asked.

"No, I'm fine," she responded, and tried to side step him. He blocked her and she asked, "Can you move?"

"Is there something I can help you with?"

"No, I don't need your help," she replied and once again tried to get past him.

"Let me help you," he commanded.

She staggered back and sized up this man. She shook her head and told him, "Forget it. I'll just leave."

She slowly began to walk out of the room, and as she got to the door she casually glanced over her shoulder and saw the big brut was heading back to his desk. She took this chance and sprinted, with everything her legs had left, towards the office. She managed to barely dodge a couple of officers that went to tackle her. As she reached the door, she turned on the handle to have her hopes crushed when she found the door wouldn't budge. Without a chance to figure out what to do next, the uniformed officer who had tried to stop her before lunged at her and sent her crashing against the door. The weight of the two bodies with such a sudden force was too much for the door, and soon the bodies were on the inside of the office.

Stottlemeyer stopped yelling and stared at the two bodies on his floor. "What is going on? Sanchez who is that?"

"She wanted to get into your office," Sanchez told him.

"Well, she did a good job of it," Stottlemeyer muttered to himself. "Sanchez get off her and redirect her to an interrogation room."

She moaned and glanced up at Randy, who had been staring at the girl in disbelief and was being unusually quiet. She smiled at him and whispered, "Chinese finger trap."

Stottlemeyer was staring at her as well, but he quickly figured it out. "She's our witness!" he exclaimed, finally figuring out why she seemed familiar.

He bent down next her body and began to ask her some questions. "What's your name?" She didn't respond. She kept staring at Randy, desperation in her eyes while she wait for him to respond. "I'm Captain Stottlemeyer, who are you? Did you see the murder of Dr. Edward Barnhart?"

Without breaking her gaze with Randy, she muttered, "I killed him. Please forgive me."

Randy shook his head and mumbled, "No, you couldn't."

"Wait, you killed him?" Stottlemeyer clarified. Unfortunately he got no answer, since the girl passed out.

"Crap, Sanchez, call a bus," Stottlemeyer ordered. He glanced up at Randy, who was still standing motionless, and barked, "Randy, get down here and help."

He shook his head, lost in confusion. "No, she couldn't. She wouldn't. Not her, not her."

"What?" Stottlemeyer stared at the other detective, until he understood. "Randy, you know her?"

* * *

A/N: yeah, I neglected all my fanfics so sorry, but here you go! another chapter! yay! review please! 


End file.
